Wake up, Robin
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Brook explicó que, tras ser arrebatada tu sombra, quedas inconsciente durante 2 días. Entonces, ¿cómo hizo Nico Robin para levantarse a los pocos minutos de que le hubieran quitado su sombra? la pregunta es, ¿qué es lo que hizo reaccionar a Robin?


**Wake up, Robin.**

Una vez más, en la cercanía del nuevo amanecer, Thriller Bark volvió a temblar cuando el titánico cuerpo de Oz fue, finalmente, derribado por el último golpe que llegaría a dar NightmareLuffy.

Fueron esos mismos temblores los causantes de aclararle la cabeza y devolverle la consciencia. No estaba muy seguro de cómo Luffy, al no haber podido presenciar la actuación de este como NightmareLuffy, había hecho para lograr tumbar a Oz cuando ni todos sus nakama juntando todas sus fuerzas habían sido más que una gran irritación para el gigantesco zombi, pero si sabía que el combate aún no había concluido.

No era solamente por las palabras de Chopper, o su experiencia luchando contra zombis, si no porque lo sabía. Era algo más allá de la simple intuición. Para poder acabar con Oz necesitarían la intervención de todos y cada uno de los Mugiwara. Pero uno de ellos no iba a poder participar en el combate.

Nico Robin.

Había tenido la victoria sobre Gecko Moria, un Shichibukai, en sus manos, concretamente en sus _ochenta fleurs cuatro manos_ que, a punto, estuvieron de partirle el cuello pero que, al no tener toda la información al respecto de la Kage Kage no mi que poseía Moria, fue la propia Robin quien terminó en manos de Moria. Y, terminar en sus manos, significaba una cosa.

Perder tu sombra.

El aviso de Zoro no impidió que Moria le arrebatara la sombra a Robin, tal vez si, en vez de palabras, hubiera lanzado un ataque hubiera podido impedir que acabara compartiendo su mismo final ante los, por ahora para ellos, letales rayos del Sol.

Sus pasos lo acercaron hasta el cuerpo inerte, inconsciente desde que perdió su sombra, de Robin mientras iba desenvainando dos de sus katana: a Shuusui y a Sandai Kitetsu. Deteniéndose a la altura de su cabeza se arrodilló sobre su pierna derecha.

Sus dos katana se cruzaron sobre el delicado cuello de Robin llegando a ofrecerle el frío contacto de su acero sobre su cálida piel, como si fuera un tierno beso por su parte, que no llegó a sufrir ni el más ligero corte a pesar del aterrador filo que poseían ambas katana.

Zoro agachó lo necesario la cabeza hasta que sus palabras, solamente para Robin, pudieron ser susurradas a su oído. Aunque, en un principio, no parecía que tuvieran algún tipo de efecto en ella, Zoro no se detuvo y sus siguientes palabras, las últimas palabras antes de ponerse nuevamente en pie, Robin llegó a fruncir ligeramente el ceño mientras sus ojos se movían con gran rapidez bajo sus párpados cerrados.

Cuando los kaizoku de los Rolling pretendían huir, al ver como Oz volvía a levantarse como si ninguna de los golpes recibidos le hubiera hecho realmente algún tipo de daño, se encontraron con que Zoro ya estaba en pie y frente al gigantesco zombi, encarándolo con la clara intención de continuar el combate contra él. Un combate que Zoro aún no había dado por concluido y que no lo haría hasta que lo derrotasen.

―No sé que le habrá pasado a Luffy… pero ya falta muy poco…

Y Zoro no se refería a que faltase poco para el amanecer si no para lograr derrotar a Oz. A pesar de las heridas y el agotamiento del kengou, Zoro ofrecía una imponente imagen de alguien capaz de, no solamente luchar contra el titánico zombi, si no también de poder derrotarlo.

―**¡¡ESPERA!!** ¡¡Estás fatal, no deberías moverte en ese estado!!

―¿¡Todavía puedes andar después de lo que te ha hecho!?― la senchou de los Rolling, Lola, no daba crédito a lo que le mostraban sus ojos―. ¡¡No sé quién es más zombi aquí!!

Pero no solamente Zoro se había levantado si no que todos los Mugiwara, incluido Brook, se estaban preparando para realizar el último ataque contra Oz.

Todos los Mugiwara… incluida Nico Robin.

Debes saber que si te quitan la sombra permaneces inconsciente durante dos días antes de poder recuperar el sentido pero, como demostró la sagacidad de Usopp, si le ofreces lo que quiere, y tiene la fuerza de voluntad suficiente, todo es posible.

Para Robin todo era oscuridad. Ni siquiera podía decirse que fuera consciente de que no se encontraba despierta, ni dormida, si no que se encontraba atrapada en un lapsus de tiempo en donde no había un verdadero sentido de uno mismo.

A pesar de ello pudo escuchar como una voz se dirigía a ella. Y lo hacía porque aquí no había nadie más que la sombra de la consciencia de Nico Robin.

_¿Qué te crees que haces ahí tirada? Tú, la que siempre quiere saberlo todo, deberías ser consciente de que tus nakama te necesitan._

Robin trataba de mirar para todos lados intentando encontrar el origen de aquella voz porque, de alguna manera, sabía que conducía a la salida del lugar en el que se encontraba y a donde quería estar. Y lo hacía a pesar de que en este sitio no tenía un cuello que girar ni ojos con los que mirar.

_Aquellos que te quieren. Quien te ama, Robin._

Robin frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras sus ojos no paraban de moverse bajo los párpados. Y, de pronto, Nico Robin abrió los ojos.

Los Rolling no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo que, por cierto, era lo que no veían. Pues ninguno de los Mugiwara, salvo por Zoro y, un renqueante, Luffy, ninguno de los demás estaban a la vista. Los demás parecían haberse esfumado.

―¿¡Mugiwara!?

A pesar de casi encontrarse sin aliento, la determinación de Luffy estaba más que clara.

―Agh. Me ha faltado… ¡¡sólo un poco!!

―¡¡…!! ¿¡Tú también, Mugiwara!?

Pero Luffy no estaba para escuchar a nadie en estos momentos. Ahora solamente tenía el combate contra Oz, y su final, en mente.

―¡¡Un golpe más y…!!― ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para poder levantarse y se quedó de rodillas apoyándose con las manos en el suelo―. Rayos… si que me he quedado hecho polvo…

Por suerte, si algo sabía que nunca le iban a fallar, eso eran sus nakama.

―¡¡¡ROBIN!!!

La mirada de Robin fue hasta la figura de su senchou, su nakama, Luffy, y avanzó hasta llegar a la de Zoro que seguía allí erguido ante Oz como si, de esta manera, allí en pie, pudiera impedir que el gigantesco zombi pudiera llegar a atacar a sus nakama. Defendiéndoles a todos ellos.

A Robin.

―Estoy aquí.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

* * *

Hasta aquí este pequeño fic. Como no podía ser de otra manera, también dedicado a **Robin** por su cumpleaños:

**¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NICO ROBIN!!!**

Fijarse en la mirada de **Zoro**, cuando manda a los Rolling kaizoku que se larguen de allí porque están molestando, va dirigida a **Robin**, de reojo, como la de ella va dirigida a **Zoro**.

¡¿Es qué nadie se preguntó nunca cómo hizo **Robin** para poder levantarse tras haberle sido arrebatada su sombra por Moria?! Todos los que sabían qué debía hacerse se habían ido corriendo para cumplir con sus partes del plan de ataque. Nami y Brook no lo sabían y, el único presente, y capaz de moverse, descartando a Luffy, era **Zoro**.

¿Qué le habrá dicho, en verdad, para que se llegara a despertar? Me parece muy raro que nadie se lo haya preguntado a Oda-sama-sensei en un SBS.

¿Acerca de los poneglyphs?, ¿qué le había preparado un kouhii? -.-U

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por leer, del todo, este fic.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
